A New Year, A New Journey
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: Summary: Mac and Jo dated for five years and now they are finally taking the next step in their relationship


_**One – Shot: A New Year, A New Journey**_

_Author: Dark Wings Of Imagination_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Mac and Jo dated for five years and now they are finally taking the next step in their relationship._

_A\N: For AriesOx17._

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2016**_

Jo couldn't believe the day she had been waiting for over a year had finally arrived; from today on she wouldn't be Josephine Danville anymore, now she was going to be Josephine Danville Taylor. She was finally get the man she loved as her husband, and that couldn't make her happier. And as she sat at the bride's room she recalled the day he proposed.

_Flashback – July 27__th__, 2015 _

_Mac had arrived home earlier that day. It was his and Jo's four years anniversary, they had already moved in together, for nearly two years now, and he decide it was time to take the next step._

_He went to Tiffany's earlier that day and chose the ring he thought it would fit her._

_After that he bought red roses and headed to their apartment._

_By the time Jo got home Mac had everything set up. He waited for her at the living room._

"_Mac, are you home?" she called from the kitchen._

"_Yeah, baby. I have a surprise for you" Mac answered her. He knew that when he said he had a surprise for her he hit her weakness, she was always so curious!_

_She walked to the living room trying to imagine what Mac could have done. In the past anniversaries he had always surprised her and she didn't know what to expect in this one. Even though she knew he was capable of doing too many things for them to have the best anniversaries of all times, she never saw it coming._

_When she finally reached the living room she found Mac holding a bouquet of red roses. He handed it to her and said:_

"_Happy four years anniversary, dear"_

_She smiled at him; he could really be so sweet, but she knows him full well to know this is not what he meant when he said he had a surprise._

"_Happy four years anniversary to you too"_

_He grabbed her and gave a kiss. It was so intense and full of passion that they soon needed to come out for air. When they did, he leaded them to the couch and they sat facing each other. Jo knew something was up; he appeared a little bit too anxious._

"_Mac, is something wrong?"_

_Jo asked him, as part of her began to think that he was going to put an end in their relationship, and only think about it scared her to death; he was her love and he was part of her, and the thought of not having him was unbearable._

"_No, there's nothing wrong. Except for one thing…" _

_He answered, and as he did Jo's face became pale, he knew what she was thinking. He hated to scare her like this, but right now he needed to._

"_What it is?" _

_She asked and pain began to gripe her chest, making it hard to breathe._

"_Us. I don't think we still should be doing this, it's not right"_

_Tears began to form inside Jo and she tried hard not to cry but it was not easy. _

"_Why Mac?" she asked with a low and shaky voice_

"_Because I need you more than I ever thought I would and I love you too much to just sit here and do nothing. You, me, Tyler and Ellie are a family and now I think is time to make it official"_

_Jo's feelings changed from fear to shock, what the hell he meant?_

_He pulled the small red box from his pocket and got down at one knee. And he finally said the words that would change their lives forever_

"_Josephine Marie Danville, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_As he said he opened the box to show it a beautiful heart shaped engagement ring. She gasped when she saw it. She could barely speak; he made her think he was going to leave her when in the reality he was going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him._

"_Yes! Yes! Of course I marry you!" _

_He slid the ring in her finger and kissed her hand. She, then, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_End of the flashback_

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2016**_

They had agreed with New Year's Eve, with a slightly weird condition: it had to be near midnight. When the priest asked them why Mac answered by saying:

"New year, new life and a new journey"

The priest smiled and said:

"Near midnight it is"

They had booked the wedding for over a year and Jo never thought it would arrive so fast. She looked herself in mirror one more time and agreed she was looking good in her white bridal dress. Ten minutes later Ellie, Lindsay and Tyler walked in the room:

"It's in the time, Jo"

Lindsay said smiling to her. She was happy Jo and Mac would finally get married; she had watched them and knew they were meant for each other.

Jo had chosen Lindsay and Ellie to be her bridesmaid, since she said "Who can help you with your wedding plans than your best friend and your daughter?"

After Jo asked both Ellie and Lindsay to be her bridesmaids she asked Tyler if he would like to lead her through the aisle. He didn't even think twice and said yes, he was really happy for his mother and he felt honored when she asked him to do it.

Jo took a long breath and said:

"Let's go"

Ellie and Lindsay went down the aisle first followed by the ring's boy, little Don, Don Flack's and Stella Bonasera's son.

Mac was at the altar with his groomsmen, Don and Danny. He was trying hard not to show how nervous he really was, but when the church's doors opened and he saw her all his fears and insurances disappeared. And as she made her way to altar, joined by Tyler, he couldn't take his eyes of her. She is the woman he loves and she is his dream.

As Tyler leaded her down the aisle, Jo had her eyes only on him. She still doesn't know to deserve someone like him, but whatever it was doesn't really matter, the only thing that matters is that every single road she took in her life brought her to him and to this moment, and that's where she is going to stay, because he is where she belongs.

When she finally reached the altar the priest asked:

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"I do".

Tyler said and kissed his mother's cheek and then shook Mac's hand. He knew his mother was in good hands, and that Mac would make her happy, maybe, even more he already does.

The priest began the ceremony:

"Dear friends, we're all here gathered tonight celebrate Mackena Boyd Taylor II and Josephine Marie Danville's union in holy matrimony. If there is anyone against this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

After no one had interrupted the ceremony at the "Speak Now" part, much to everyone's relief, the priest continued the ceremony.

"Mackena Boyd Taylor II do you take Josephine Marie Danville as your loving wife, to love and cherish in the good times and bad, in the poorness and richness, in the healthiness and sickness until the last day of your life?"

"I do". Mac answered smiling.

The priest turned to Jo and asked:

"Josephine Marie Danville do you take Mackena Boyd Taylor II as your loving husband, to love and cherish in the good times and bad, in the poorness and richness, in the healthiness and sickness until the last day of your life?"

"I do". Jo answered smiling.

"Can I have the rings, please?" The priest asked and little Don passed the rings to his dad that delivered it to the priest.

"Both Mackena and Josephine had chosen to write their own vows. Mackena you can start, and as you say your vows, please slid the ring n her finger."

The priest handed Mac the ring and as he slid it in Jo's fingers he began to say his vows

"I heard once that life is not measured by the times we breathe, but by the places and moments that are capable of taking our breath away, and you Jo takes my breath away every time I see you, and this happens since the first time I saw you, and right now I'm really trying to catch my breath. You are incredible in so many ways that I don't think you even know. I remember when I first I said I loved you and you said I was crazy for loving you, and you asked me how could I love you, when everything about you was messed up, and I said to you that we love who we love without excuses or whys and it is true, because even though I could write a list about everything I love in you, I could never write why I love you. I just love you with every fiber of my being and all my soul. And that's why I am forever yours, you are forever mine and what we have is forever ours."

Jo had tears in her eyes. The priest then turned to her and said:

"Josephine, you can start" and he handed her the ring and as he slid it on Mac's finger she began to say her vows:

"Mac, my love, you don't know how many times I dreamt about this moment, about you and me together, and you gave me this. And more. Much more. You gave me a love that I never knew and I never thought I would. You showed me the meaning of love. And I love you with everything I am. And that's why I am forever yours, you are forever mine and what we have is forever ours".

They had agreed their last sentence would be the same.

After Jo finished speaking her vows, the count down for New Year began. And seconds before midnight the priest said:

"I now declare you husband and wife. You might kiss your bride"

They shared a simple kiss. And when the clock finally stroke midnight the priest said:

"And now, along with the new year I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Mackena Boyd Taylor II"

And with this announcement Mac and Jo shared one more kiss, before walking out of the church. It was a new year, a new life and a new journey, but they would always be together no matter what.

The End!


End file.
